


An Empty Answer

by moroseyouthend



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: GET IT, M/M, Other, after the answer mv i imagined this, and mingi too, darkteez can like, idk man i just, if yall like it maybe I'll make this into something someday, let me breathe, mentions of hongjoong - Freeform, wow yeosang flirting with himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22145671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moroseyouthend/pseuds/moroseyouthend
Summary: Yeosang can't help but find his dark self appealing. Mingi shares similar sentiments.-Inspired by the Answer MV-
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	An Empty Answer

And how was it that they always ended here?

What sort of ending wasn’t really an ending at all? An answer that leads to more questions, and a dinner without so much as a battle. 

Still, things were looking better face to face instead of through the limits of a mere reflection. This other world where they were together, Yeosang and Mingi didn’t really mind it.

Especially when they had a view they never thought they would have. Staring down a mere reflection of themself- had they always been so attractive?

Yeosang argued yes, but Mingi pondered it a moment longer.

Still, the redhead couldn’t help the flirtatious smirk that graced his lips. One that was less seductive, and more adoring, tugging up the corners of Yeosang’s lips.

There was little to no idle chatter as the rest of their team engaged in a heated discussion against both sides. Still, Yeosang leant forward with his chin resting in the palm of his hand. Smiling gently at the carbon copy of himself docked in all black looked at him with a much duller smile. Satisfied, Yeosang backed off as he eyed his other self.

“Cute.” He hummed, earning a slight blush from the dark version of himself who quickly ducked away to hide a blush, bringing a satisfied hum from Yeosang’s lips.

Meanwhile, Mingi occupied himself in a one sided game of footsies with himself, smirking when the other sent him a look pleading with him to stop.

“Will you two stop fraternizing with them?” Both Hongjoong’s spoke from the end of the table, breaking off all contact. Except the enamoured stares. 


End file.
